Birthday Wishes
by WaitingToGraduate
Summary: What does Kensi have planned for Deeks when he gets home? Might be a one-shot.. Not sure yet though..


**_Heya guy, So I couldn't get to sleep and this idea came out of nowhere. There could be a few mistakes in it.. If there are mistakes my excuse I typed this up a 2 in the morning. _**

**_Anway, tell me what you think about it and If you want me to go with the story.. If you have any ideas just leave a review or pm me.. Oh and I don't own NCIS: Los Angeles.. _**

After I get out of the shower I wrap my favourite fluffy baby blue towel around my tender skin.

I quickly dry myself knowing Marty would be home soon.

I start dressing in the new crimson lingerie set I bought specially for tonight.

Just as I pull on my white silk bath robe on I hear the front door close.

"Honey, I'm home." Marty shouts as he walks in.

"I'll be down in a second" I shout whilst tying my robe loosely so you can see a little crimson lace.

When I get down the stairs I find Marty looking in the fridge, he doesn't notice me standing there. I use this to my advantage, I lean casually against the door frame showing a lot of my bare legs and a little lace.

I clear my throat.

He closes the fridge door and stands there looking at me , giving the elevator eyes.

"Y..You look... Wow.." Was all he could say.

I smirk at him and walk over and pull his lips down to mine and give him a long passionate kiss. He responds automatically allowing my tongue to explore his mouth.

His hands slide down from my face past my breasts and waist, down to my ass giving it a gentle squeeze, my hands fist in his golden locks.

I pull back catching my breath.

He trails kisses down my neck, biting and sucking certain places on my neck, I moan loudly in pleasure.

I lean closer to him and whisper,

"Let's go upstairs."

"Whatever you say princess." He says and picks me up bridal style and takes me up stairs.

Once I our room he lays me down in the middle of the bed, be crawls on top of me and starts to kiss me as I unbutton his shirt with surprising speed, I let it drop to the floor, soon after his jeans and boxers follow freeing him.

I don't think I will ever get used to his gorgeous naked body.

He looks down at me.

"Your turn."

He unties the robe and drops it to the floor along with my lingerie. I look up him and whisper,

"Better?"

"Much."

I flip Deeks on to his back which surprised him. I move down and touch him whilst watching his expression.

His mouth is now shaped like the letter O. I lean forward and take him in my mouth, my hair falling like a curtain around my face. I suck hard as I bob my head up and down.

"Ohh god, Kens." He groans.

I feel so powerful, I can make him feel like this. It's such an exhilarating feeling, teasing and testing him with my mouth and tongue. I rub my mouth up and down him again and again, pushing him deeper into my mouth.

"I'm so close." He moans loudly.

I run my tongue over the tip again going in circular motions when he releases himself, I swallow as he comes. As he climaxes he shouts my name loudly.

"Ahhh Kens.."

I sit back and look at him, he is trying to control his breathing.

He sits up so we are face to face.

"I wand to robe buried deep inside you." He said in a husky yet sexy tone.

He positions me so I am straddling his lap, he snakes one arm around my hips and I push myself up off his lap, with his other hand he positioned himself at my entrance, I ease down onto him slowly stretching me with his impressive length.

I groan in pleasure, I end up under him as he starts to move. I can't help but moan as he pace quickens, I can feel myself coming to the edge.

He leans down and takes one of my nipples in his mouth, sucking hard, biting gently, circling his tongue as he keeps a steady pace. I can feel my muscles tighten around him, he pushes into my three more times pushing both him and myself over our edges, I shouted out Marty's name loudly, his shouted a garbled version of my name as he poured himself into me.

He collapses down on top of me, then rolls over to the side, we stare at the ceiling for a few seconds, then turn to face each other.

I check the clock on bedside table 9:00pm.

I look back at him.

"I love you Mart Deeks."

"I love you too Kensi Deeks."

We lay in each other arm and eventually fall asleep. When I wake up, I check the clock again, 11:59pm.

I lay back down and wait...

When I next look at it, it's 00:05am.

I gently shank Marty awake.

"What's wrong Kensi?" His voice full of sleep yet alert.

"Happy Birthday Baby!" I say before I give him a big birthday kiss.

"Thank you princess." He kisses me again and pulls me closer to him, I rest my head on his chest and listen the the rhythmic beat of his heart, I slowly fall asleep in the arms of the man I love.


End file.
